Very Extra Ordinary
by lovemesomehp
Summary: This was already up but i had complications so i had to take it down and re-post.  Klaine! fluff, love.  Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the halls of the prestige school had become routine enough, but honestly the boy just didn't fit in at this damned school. The unfashionable uniforms, the way the glee club was top of the high school pyramid. There are very few things that this school has to offer. Of course, the boy needed to be challenged in his courses, and he was getting that. But there was something a little better at Dalton, something very important to this boy. Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was possibly the most important person in his life. The two had connected on a level that he had never found with anyone before. Of course it helped that he was the first other gay friend he had. Blaine could understand what he was going through in a way no one else could. He had gone through the same things, had the same hassle just for being him.

Kurt Hummel looked up to Blaine; he was his mentor and his best friend. But underneath all the friendship, and the late night phone calls just talking about their lives. Kurt had feelings for Blaine that he knew was not returned. Kurt knew that it was cliché to fall for the first out gay person you've met, and that it was impossibly ridiculous for Kurt to think that he would end up with Blaine.

Blaine was well put together, gorgeous, talented, smart, witty, everything Kurt didn't think he deserved. He was just the pasty skinned countertenor that had nothing going for him. At least… that's what he though. Little did Kurt know that someone found him to be the most amazing human being to ever walk on this earth?

At the very moment Kurt walked into his second period class, Blaine walked into the Warblers rehearsal space and sat down at the piano. Blaine wasn't one for talking about his feelings, the one thing he knew he could do was sing. So sing he would, He needed desperately to let Kurt know how he felt. But he knew that not just any song would do. It needed to be his words. His feelings. He knew he didn't have a lot of time until Kurt would… give up on Blaine, and that was the last thing he wanted.

A/N ; _stop? Continue .?  
First fanfiction ever !_

_Disclaimer; not mine _


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt lay on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, why hadn't Blaine called? This was the usual time they would talk until the early ours of the morning. The boy pulled out his phone, hoping that Blaine would call. Or even a text at this point. 

**From: Kurt  
11:39pm  
Hi Blaine, I guess you're not calling tonight so im going to get to bed. See you tomorrow – xx Kurt.**

**From: Blaine**

**4:07am**

**KURT! OMG! I am so sorry, I didn't realize. I was… caught up in something. You'll find out what soon enough… I hope. Anyways, goodnight Kurt. – xox Blaine.**

Blaine had honestly meant to call Kurt, but when inspiration hits there isn't much you can do. He thought the song was coming along well… For what it was at least. Blaine had such strong feelings for Kurt, but he didn't want to use the word 'love'. It was far too early in the relationship for that. He scribbled lyrics and chords onto the papers for an hour before he finally fell asleep, his papers still close by, and is pen still in his hand.

Kurt woke up to the text and rolled his eyes. Blaine would be the death of him; oddly enough he was okay with that. Blaine was everything and more. Although, Kurt was rather interested to know what was more important then the nightly phone call. No matter what the damned thing was, Kurt was ready and out the door, off to another day of obscurity.

Blaine had to do it today it was now or never. He walked towards the rehearsal space and sat down on the arm of the couch, his guitar hiding silently behind the door. Here we go.

**From: Blaine**

**10:34am**

**Meet me in the rehearsal space at lunch. Come alone. I have a surprise.**

**From: Kurt**

**10:36am**

**All right. I'll see you in a little while.**

Kurt walked in the large room at exactly 11:03am, And Blaine was freaking out.

"Kurt, Hi. " He said sheepishly.

"Blaine, what is so important, and why did I have to come alone?" Kurt said impatiently.

"Uh.. Ca-Can we sit? Please? This is very important."

"Blaine, what is wrong with you, you look so… flustered."

"Kurt. I need to tell you a lot of things, but I know I wont be able to get it all out. One moment"  
Blaine crossed the room and revealed his guitar.

"Guitar? I don't understand"

"Kurt, you have to understand a lot of things, but I'm not the best with… talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them… I-I wrote you a song Kurt."

"Oh go-"

"Kurt please. Just, I need to do this."

Blaine began to pluck the strings of his guitar, sitting across from Kurt and looking him in the eyes. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_'Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new.  
Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.  
Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
Who knows what could happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:  
A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
Well alright, I'll see you later.  
It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better._

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?"_

Kurt sat in utter shock, at Blaine's words. Instead of saying anything. The taller boy stood up and left. _Without_ a glance back at the boy who had just told him everything.

_A/N; Thank you for the reviews, ill admit that I was slightly nervous about posting this, or any fanfic. But thank you for those of you who are very supportive.  
Let me know what you think.  
And whether or not I should continue this love story._

xxx.

disclaimer; I hate disclaimers.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment those doors closed Blaine had so many emotions coursing through him, he had just told Kurt how he really felt. But nothing came from it. Maybe Kurt really didn't feel that way. All Blaine knew was that he was about to find out, and with that he sat his guitar down and ran out the doors after Kurt.

"KURT WAIT! I'M SORRY!" he screamed down the seemingly never-ending hallway.

"You didn't do anything Blaine, I did. I can't do this right now. I'll call you later. Bye." Kurt said, and with that he walked to his car, and drove off. Leaving Blaine in a very confused state.

Kurt sat in his car, driving to god knows where, Why had he left? Honestly, he didn't know himself. The only thought going through his mind was "Oh my god. Oh god oh god oh god, he can't mean me. He's just testing it on me. Yeah… That's it." Fuck, and the way he spoke to Blaine afterwards. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine hated him now, so much for the feelings he had just sang about.

What had he done wrong? Had he missed a note, or a chord or… something? Blaine had never been more embarrassed and miserable in all his life. The boy he cared most for walks out without a word. So many things were going through is mind. "Maybe he doesn't like me, maybe I overstepped, maybe I messed up the song" But deep down Blaine knew that he was just making up excuses. All he knew was that he couldn't wait for Kurt to call him that night, so he could finally figure this all out.

8:04pm  
why hadn't Kurt called yet… I- oh god. Blaine's phone began to ring from his bedside table. He looked at the screen. Kurt. 

"Hey Kurt. Listen… I-"

"No Blaine, don't. You were honest and I panicked. You don't have anything to be sorry for. If anyone is sorry it's me."

"Kurt you don't have to say all that. If you didn't like the song, or if you don't feel the same way, just tell me. I can handle it."  
But Blaine didn't know if he could handle it. He could of if it was anyone but Kurt. He was special.

"The song was lovely, and so were you. I-I just don't know how I'm feeling right now. Your song, you really feel that way? About me, because I don't want to find out that this is you testing your love song for someone else on me."

"That would never be the case. I feel every part of that song, I wrote that song for you. It was in every way about you Kurt. I really care about you."

Kurt contemplated hanging up, but he couldn't run away from Blaine forever. This was so hard. Blaine was his best friend, he was so comfortable around him, and of course Kurt had feelings for him. But even in his dreams Blaine didn't feel the same way, how was it possible that he actually felt those things. All Kurt needed was a distraction.

"Blaine, I … "

"I understand Kurt, The feelings aren't returned. I'll try not to bother you anymore. See you at Warblers. Bye Kurt."  
But just as Blaine was about to hang up he heard Kurt sigh and mutter…

" I love you… "

Oh god. Blaine swore his heart had just stopped. But rather than embarrass Kurt he simply hung up and smiled to himself as he lay down on his bed, and clothes his eyes. His dreams showing him a world in which he and Kurt were together and everyone accepted them for them.

_A/N ; I had no idea how this story was going to play out, and it ended up taking me 6 hours of getting distracted with singing. When it finally hit me._

Thanks for the love : ) makes me happy !  


_Continue ?_

disclaimer's suck :)!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine lay on his bed and faced the wall, turning over to look at the time, 6:45 am. Impossible, That would mean that he had been awake all night. Just thinking about Kurt made him feel impossibly stupid and giddy all at once. Kurt loved him, but he had run out on him. To say Blaine was confused would be the understatement of the century. Nothing made sense anymore Kurt was supposed to be his best friend; they had always been honest with each other. Everything was different now and Blaine did not like it. Today was the day; he would confront Kurt and ask him what the hell was going on. He needed his best friend back. _Courage_. Blaine thought to himself. He sure could dish it out, but the boy couldn't take a word of his own advice.

"God damn it" he sighed as he walked out of the house and to his car.

The drive to Dalton wasn't that long, but right now it felt like it had been hours. Finally pulling into the parking lot, Blaine got out and looked around. Kurt was usually at the school before him, but he did not see the familiar Escalade in the parking lot. Blaine frowned to himself, but he knew he would see Kurt some time during the day. After all they had to go get coffee, which was there thing. Without another thought he walked through the doors of Dalton and headed to his locker.

Kurt didn't know how long he'd been sitting in his car parked a block away from Dalton, what he did know was that he was going to be late for class. He didn't care right now though. He was in love, with Blaine Anderson. He couldn't let Blaine know now, not after he just left him. Was he leading Blaine on? Kurt wouldn't know if he was, he didn't know anything about relationships or flirting… "Shit… " he said to no one. All Kurt knew right now was that there is no way he was telling blaine how he felt. Starting the car once more Kurt pushed play and went to track 14 on the stereo. He began to sing the oh too familiar song. Perfectly fitting to the situation.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of _

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

He finished just as he was pulling into the parking lot. He looked around, until he found Blaine's car. He got out of the car, and strode for the doors of Dalton, Preparing himself for whatever happened with Blaine.

It didn't take Kurt's mind long to drift to the curly haired boy while he was sitting in his world history class. Why did he have to be so damn cute, and sweet. How could Kurt not fall for a guy like that?" This is ridiculous, falling for the first out gay guy you meet. Way to go Hummel " He thought to himself as he aimlessly doodled on his paper. The teacher at the front of the room was rambling on about something to do with the Cold War, the farthest thing from Kurt's thoughts right now. Staring out the window he saw Blaine wandering through the courtyard. Kurt instantly pulled out his phone and typed

**From Kurt:**

Stay where you are, im coming to you.  
-xox Kurt.

He got a reply right away that read

**From Blaine:**

Um… Okay? See you in a few.  
-xxx Blaine.

Kurt asked to be excused and he all but ran to the courtyard where his best friend anxiously awaited him.

_A/N; Oh. My. God.  
It took me a ridiculously long time to write this, I've been waiting this whole time, for something to hit me. And FINALLY it happened. Every night I've been trying to write this. Fail._

Continue? Stop?

Thank you all SO much for reading and for those of you who review. I love you 3


	5. Chapter 5

Standing under the enormus tree in the courtyard, Blaine stared confused at his cell phone. Why was Kurt coming to see him? Maybe it was to reject him more than he already had. Blaine was paying to the gods that wasn't the case. Just standing waiting for Kurt his heartbeat was rappidly increasing speed. He had never been this nervous, And then he saw him. Kurt. Walking out of the doors. Panicking, Blaine just stood tere and stared. He didn't even notice when Kurt called his name. The only thing that shook him out of that state was when Kurt slapped his arm and said;

"Hello? Blaine?"

"Whaa- Oh, sorry." He exclaimed.

"s'fine… How are you?"

"m'good kurt."

_HOW AM I? IM AWFUL KURT IM AWFUL! IM SO CONFUSED! _That, is what was happening in Blaine's head at that moment. How was he? Why were things so awkward now?

"Blaine… i-I want to say some things to you. If its okay?"

"Kurt. Of course its okay. You can tell me whatver you need to."

Kurt too a deep breath, as if that was going to help. What he wanted to tell blaine more than anything was that he loved him with everything he had. All he wanted was to be able to tell the truth. He looked up into Blaine's eyes. _Oh god_. He looked so hopeful. Kurt was about to crush him, and he didn't know if he could. _No_. He thought. _No I have to do this. You cannot keep him hanging around like this. _He took another deep breath and slowly he said;

"Blaine… That song. You wrote it?"

"Yes" He said looking as if he was about to cry.

"It really was beautiful. I'm sorry for leaving. I just didn't know how to react. No ones' ever done anything like that for me."

"Kurt if you don't feel the same way its fine. You will still be my best friend no matter how this ends. But I will always feel like this kurt. These feelings arent going away anytime soon."

By this time, Blaine was crying and Kurt didn't care. He knew he couldn't do this anymore. With fear building up inside of both of the boys. Blaine sitting, crying softly but never taking his eyes from Kurt's. Slowly Kurt leaned towards Blaine. He gently hugged him. Letting the boy cry. Not knowing what to do, Blaine eased into it slowly relaxing himself. He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist thinking to him self; _Yeah , I could stay here forever. If only he cared like I do._ But thinking that only made the crying worse.

Pulling away, Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. He smiled softly and said;

"Blaine, I ran out because I was afraid it was all just a fantasy, and that if I kissed you. It would turn out that you were just discussing Patti LaPone with me. If I had of noticed sooner that it was all you. I would of say this the first time…"

Blaine was horrified of what Kurt might say. At least until he heard the words that kurt had muttered on the phone.

"I love you. Blaine, I love you more than Id like to admit to myself and this entire time, all ive been wanting is.."

And then Kurt was kissing him. Blaine felt amazing. Kurt loved him. The was all he needed for the rest of his life. This blissful oblivion of a kiss. Blaine was the first to pull away. He looked to Kurt before breaking into tears again and saying into the boys shoulder as they hugged

"Kurt I love you so much, oh god. I am so happy."

Kurt didn't say a word. He just smiled. Neither of the boys were wondering what this meant. Were they together now? The boys didn't care, because right now in this moment they had eachother. It was all that mattered in the world.

_A/N; Interesting how It took me so long for chapter 4 and now im posting this so quickly.  
Instead of doing my Harry Potter book report.  
Im writing this.  
Ridiculous._

Continue?  



	6. Chapter 6

Blaine and Kurt had kissed. Neither of the boys could believe that it had actually happened. Both of them thought it had been an extremely pleasant dream that ended all too soon. Kurt was genuinely happy with his life at that moment, Karofsky was out of the picture, for now at least. Blaine was just as happy. But the happiest moment of Kurt's life was the most confusing of Blaine's. Not saying Blaine wasn't happy, he was over the moon. All we wanted to know was where this left them. Were they together now? Blaine wanted to be with Kurt more than anything but, he didn't want it to happen that way. Yes they had kissed and it was wonderful but of course Blaine felt like he needed to make a formal presentation. He had the perfect plan.

The Friday of that week would be when the Warblers departed from Westerville and got on a plane to New York, this was a yearly event for the Warblers. They go there for a week, the school tries to make it seem like it's just a happy field trip. But the Warblers still have to perform at quite a few venues. But the New York trip was the perfect place to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend, but if Blaine's plan was going to work out he would most defiantly need help from his father. Blaine was lucky enough to have a very powerful father, with a lot of leverage in the real estate business. The favor Blaine needed was an extremely large one. He walked out of his bedroom and down to his father's study. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes Blaine? What is it? Something wrong?" His father asked

"No dad. I just need… a favor, but it's kind of a big favor"

"and just what do you need son?"

"The old theatre, in New York. The one on Broadway. Is that still… empty?"

"Yes… Blaine where is this going? Do you need the theatre while your there in New York?"

"Actually. Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to ask. I also… Need some rose petals, a fancy dinner scene… the works."

"For a boy?"

"erm… yes."

"Good on you son, you've grown into quite the romantic. I'll have it all set up, what day would you like it to be? Uhm… Saturday night, around 8pm? Thanks dad. "

Blaine ran up to his room and sent a text message to Kurt.

**From Blaine:**

KURT! Don't make any plans for Saturday night in New York. I have something special. ;)

**From Kurt:**

Okay Blaine, ill sees you tomorrow, Bright and early. Be my plane buddy? 3

**From Blaine:**

Of course I will! 

Reading that Blaine had something 'special' planned made Kurt's heart race. Maybe this meant they were together. But, he would let Blaine decide that. They had kissed… but what if it didn't mean the same thing to Blaine. Kurt would find out on Saturday.

Kurt was slightly nervous about going to New York. He wasn't even staying at the hotel with the rest of the Warblers; Blaine's father had gotten them a room at a more expensive one. Well, he had gotten Blaine a different room. But Blaine being as dapper as he was, he invited Kurt to join him. Sharing this room with Blaine was a big deal, were they going to share a bed too? The thought of that made Kurt excited and yet terrified. Knowing his luck, Blaine will have only allowed the kiss because he felt sorry for Kurt. _You're an idiot. He loves you. He said it himself. Man up Hummel. _Damn you self-conscious. Kurt didn't know what to expect in New York. But he did know that he was going to have a fabulous time. No matter what.

_A/N; HI ! :D  
So … my boyfriend is back from school right now and he likes to complain when I write. So updates may not be until Wednesday, but ill try to get a chapter up tomorrow. _

_I think im going to make the New York trip quite a few chapters long. I really want them to explore the city in the time limit there given. Thanks for Reading!_

Continue?


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the airport was never ending, this was Kurt's first time flying in a plane and he was a little nervous. Scratch that, he was insanely nervous; this was the single most terrifying experience of his life. But fortunately he has a certain curly haired boy to hold his hand through the flight. _Holyshitthatsabigplane._ Was all Kurt was thinking at that moment in time.

"Kurt… are you alright? You look a little pale." Blaine asked

"Um… Yeah this is just my first time flying I'm really nervous."

"Kurt I'll hold your hand the entire time. I promise"

"Do I have anything to be nervous about?"

"Not really, I remember the first time I flew. I was terrified. But my mom held my hand and it all seemed to be okay. I hope it'll happen that way for you. I don't want to see you afraid. It makes my heart hurt…" Blaine looked away from Kurt when he said that.

"I hope so to…" Kurt's cheeks were already red from the wind, but that comment made his heart swoon.

"All right everyone, Buddy up and board the plane. We will be arriving in New York in no time." Wes said in a very professional way. Sometimes Kurt wished that the Warblers would loosen up a bit, have fun. He was hoping he'd see that in New York.

Sitting in the seat farthest from the window, Kurt looked up at Blaine with hopeful eyes, and Blaine flashed him one of the smiles that made his heart race. Oh the things that boy did to him. Kurt had wanted to kiss Blaine the moment he saw him. But whether or not they were together had not yet been established. This worried Kurt, it made him think that Blaine didn't want to be with him, Blaine was Kurt's "Dream Guy" he was funny, handsome, sweet, caring, and he helped Kurt through the Karofsky issue. Kurt looked over to Blaine and saw him lick his lips. Oh how he wished the boy would turn and press his lips to his. The kiss they had shared was so incredible. Kurt dreamt about it every night and he woke up smiling every morning. Even thinking about it now he began to blush and smile like an idiot.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Hum? Oh yes Blaine I'm fine. Just thinking about… uh n-nothing. Never mind" _Shit. _He thought he'd been caught. The plane was not the right place to have this conversation; Kurt had already planned to wait until they're outing on Saturday to bring up the topic.

The entire plane ride Blaine held Kurt's hand as promised, and every time Kurt looked at him he had to hide his goofy smile. Holding Kurt's hand made everything in the world seem perfect. All because to Blaine, Kurt was perfect. He was the definition of perfect. Perfection was created when Kurt entered the world. Oh there was that smile again Kurt made him feel complete. Like he hadn't lived until he met Kurt. This right here is exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life.

When the plane landed and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt's heart dropped a little. When he stood up, he almost instinctively grabbed Blaine's hand again as they exited the plane. Blaine stopped and looks down at their hands he smiled to himself and kept walking. Holding his suitcase in his free hand Blaine and Kurt half ran to the car that was taking them to their hotel. As they passed Wes he glanced at their hands and gave Blaine a questioning look. All Blaine did was smile and continue on his way. The only time Blaine released Kurt's hand was when they climbed into the car, But once they sat down their hands seem to find each other once again. The car ride was spent in silence neither of the boys could think of anything intelligent to say.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Blaine realized that his parents had gotten them the _Penthouse Suite. _

"Oh god… Kurt I am so sorry. I-I didn't know this was the room they got for us, and… it only has one bed, but I can sleep on one of the multiple couches. I don't mind."

"Blaine. Calm down, I don't have a problem sharing the bed with you. Besides your parents paid for the room. It should be me sleeping on the couch."

"No! You're the guest, and if you don't have a problem with sharing the bed… then neither do I. But ill have you know, I tend to cuddle." Blaine looked away nervously at the end of his statement. Kurt smiled to himself.

"So do I" Kurt blushed after he said it.

"What would you like to do now? We don't have to meet the others until later tonight, around 8:30 I think for last minute rehearsals."

"Hmm… Maybe some food? I didn't eat before the plane ride, I thought I might vomit if I did." 

Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Of course. What would you like? Pick anything from the room service menu. Everything is on my parents and me."

"Blaine you have to let me pay for some things, what about the shopping I plan on doing? I've been saving for months."

"That, my friend. Is why I have this." Blaine pulled a credit card out of his back pocket and waved it around.

"NO WAY! There is no way your paying for everything I buy Blaine Anderson. No freaking way."

"Try and protest all you want Kurt. But this week is on me. Nothing you say can stop it from happening. Just accept it."

"Blaine why are you doing this?"

"What? I'm not aloud to spend money on my boyfr-…"

Blaine caught himself and he stood wide eyed in front of Kurt. Choking on his words he just blurted out anything. 

"I think ill be taking a shower now. See you in a bit. Remember. Order anything"

Kurt let out a long breath when the bathroom door closed. _Boyfriend. _Blaine had almost called Kurt his boyfriend! Kurt just stood in the middle of the room, oblivious to anything until he heard the bathroom door open and Blaine walked out. Only a towel around his waist.

"Oh sweet Jesus…."

_A/N ; Well dear readers. I;m getting better at this. I'm actually writing chapter 8 now, so it might be up later tonight._

Continue?


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh god. Kurt I am so sorry. I forgot to take clothes in with me."

Kurt stood there with his mouth open for about 30 seconds before finally closing it and standing up straight.

"Don't worry about it Blaine. It just shocked me is all"_ Yeah, plus you look super hot. _Kurt thought to himself.

"Alright, well I think im going to get dressed and take a nap. Care to join me?" Blaine asked as though nothing had happened.

"Uhmm… Yeah sure Blaine. Did you want a glass of juice before we go for this nap?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Blaine walked back into the bathroom. This gave Kurt time to pull himself together. Oh god. Why did he have to be so damned attractive? He wasn't exactly making it easy for Kurt to stay calm and not jump him. But then again maybe that's what Blaine wanted. Maybe he wanted Kurt to make the first move after everything that happened. Oh no, what if Blaine thinks that Kurt regrets it? Like the Karofsky kiss all over again. But Kurt has told Blaine that he loved him… Ugh why was this all so damn confusing. Kurt sighed to himself while pouring the glasses of orange juice. Just when he was finished putting the carton away Blaine walked out of the bathroom clad in Red silk pajamas that looked an awful lot like the pajamas Kurt had in dark blue. Unfortunetly for Kurt, those silk pajamas happened to be the only pajamas he brought. Kurt handed Blaine his glass of juice and walked into the bathroom to change. When he exited the bathroom. He found Blaine already asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and lay on the opposite side of the bed. Only to have Blaine pull Kurt closer to him and wrap his arms around Kurt moments later.

Both boys sighed in happiness, Kurt heard Blaine mumbling in his sleep. All he could really work out was.

"Mine forever mine. I love Kurt Hummel, mine…"

This made Kurt blush but he responded by whispering

"I love you too." Softly in Blaine's ear.

That nap turned into the boys sleeping soundly in each others arms for the entire night. Not even stirring when Wes and David showed up in there room to see if they wanted to go to dinner.

"It's about damn time eh Wes?"

"Hm? What are you talking about David."

"Really Wes. You hadn't noticed that Blaine and Kurt are currently cuddled up to one another on the bed? How dense are you?"

"Aw. You know im happy for Blaine. Maybe now we wont have to listen to him go on and on about Kurt during out late night phone calls. Which by the way… seem to be getting later."

"Wes. He calls Kurt first, and they talk until Kurt falls asleep. Then he calls us."

"They do that? Really? They are so couply. I hope there together now. Do you think they are?"

"Nope. But I do know that Blaine has something spectacular planned. For tomorrow night actually."

"I wanna know!"

"Wait until were out of the room stupid. We wouldn't want Kurt to know. That would just ruin the surprise. Now lets get out of here and find a McDonald's."

Both boys left giving the sleeping duo a final glance. Walking out to the streets of New York they happily found a McDonald's a block away.

"How did we miss this on the way!" David asked

"I have no idea. Now, What is Blaine planning!"

"Well, he got his dad to let him use the old theatre on Broadway and he has a romantic dinner set up with rose petals on the stage floor. It's so creepy how romantic he is. I told him that Kurt would be fine with him asking him out in a thrift store. But the boy wouldn't listen to reason. Something about Kurt deserving the world."

"Wow. We can never tell Hannah and Ashley about this. They will demand us to be super cheesy boyfriends from now on. At leas I know Ash will."

"Hannah probably would too. But if Blaine thinks Kurt is worth all of this effort, then he must really be in love."

"Yeah… oh my god. Is he having candles too?"

"mhm, Rose scented. He said that Kurt always smells of roses, and that he loved it."

"Wow, guys so in love it's sickening."

"I know right. Awful. Let's get back to the hotel."

When Kurt woke up at around 3:30am, he looked over at Blaine and contently watched the older boy sleep until he grew tired once more and fell back into a peaceful sleep with his head on Blaine's shoulder. He kissed Blaine's neck lightly, bringing a moan from the other boy. Kurt blushed and fell into a sound sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kurt woke up he found himself alone in the bed and a note taped to his pillow. _Dork. _Kurt thought. He looked over to the empty side of the bed with a sad smile. He looked down at the note and began to read.

_My dearest Kurt;_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up; I have some preparations for tonight. I wont see you until the surprise. A car is picking you up at 6:30. Make sure you're here. It's special and important._

_Love, _

_Blaine._

Kurt smiled and then realized that it was already 2:30pm. How had he slept this late! He had only 4 hours to prepare for tonight. Kurt was panicking, no… he was freaking out. Should he dress up? Or dress casual! Blaine had given him no details! Ugh. The boy would be the death of him. Kurt decided to just go dressy, it couldn't hurt right? Black skinny jeans on and rummaging through his entire bag, he decided on a white button down with a simple black bow tie. Looking at his outfit in the mirror for the 15th time he finally decided he looked fine. Now onto the hair, getting his hair right was important. An hour and a half later of hairspray and brushes he was finally done. But it was only 5:00pm; he still had an hour and a half to do nothing at all. Maybe he could call Blaine, see what he was even going to. Yes, that was a good idea. He took out his phone and he dialed Blaine's number. After 2 short rings the other boy answered.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Blaine, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you, I've missed you all day."

"That's sweet. But you're going to see me in less than 2 hours."

"Blaine, I'm finished getting ready. What am I supposed to do! I can't even go find the other Warblers. Seeing, as they're not here! Not that I don't love staying here with you. I'm just so bored."

Blaine giggled. He actually giggled.

"Kurt, I know you're bored. Which is why I told Nick and Jeff to come over to you. They should be there… now."

Kurt turned around and jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Damn Blaine was good… A little creepy. But oh well. He walked over to the door and opened it quickly.

"Blaine… that was creepy. They knocked when you said that."

"Aha, wonderful. Kurt ill sees you in a little bit okay. Have fun."

"I'll try."

Kurt looked over at the two boys; they were jumping around on all the furniture. He smiled and sat down on the chair.

"Well at least I'll be entertained. So why else are you boys here exactly?"

"Well, Blaine said we had to make sure you got in the right car!" Jeff said out of breath.

"Yeah! Plus… Wes and David were creeping us out. They were tickling each other." Nick finished.

"Well, How do you guys know which car I'm to get in?"

"Obviously because we're driving you!" Nick said sounding over excited.

"Well, this will be fun…" Kurt said sarcastically.

"So what's the deal anyway? Why are you even going to the..OOF"

Right at that moment Nick hit Jeff square in the face with a throw pillow and said

"Damnit Jeff. Blaine said not to tell him where were taking him!"

"Ugh. Guys just tell me. Please? I don't even know why im going wherever Im going. He wont even tell me that much!"

"Well that's because it's a secret silly." Jeff said with a grin.

"I hate secrets, and surprises." Kurt said in a huff.

"Well to bad for you Mr. Hummel, There is no way your prying information from us! Now, to the car!"

The three boys exited the hotel room, and went down through the lobby. Stepping out of the hotel Kurt looked around for any car that might be taking him. He felt confused. None of these cars could be it.

"Ah, here we are." Nick said hoping into the front seat of a Ford Mustang.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt said with a vacant expression on his face.

"No joking here kid. Now get in the back."

The boys drove for about 20 minutes through the city, Every time they turned a corner Kurt became more curious as to where he was going. Every time he thought he saw somewhere that was a possibility they would simply drive past it. At this point Kurt was worried that Blaine was going to tell him that they were only friends and nothing more was ever going to come of that. Kurt didn't know if he could handle that and he was debating telling Nick and Jeff to turn around and go back to the hotel. But if that happened then Kurt wouldn't be able to face Blaine later that night, and it isn't like Kurt had anywhere else to go. He was going to have to power through this. _Don't cry, don't cry, and don't cry._ Was the only thing going through Kurt's mind at that point. He really didn't want Blaine to see him that way, vulnerable. They finally began to stop and Kurt looked out the window.

"We have arrived at your destination!" Jeff yelled.

"Remember to tip well!" Nick said with a wink.

"Wow… This is… are you sure? This is an old Theatre. Is anything even playing here?"

"Nope" The boys said in unison.

"Now get out!" Jeff yelled.

Kurt stepped out of the car and watched the boys drive away in the sports car. He wondered what they were going to do with the car. But that wasn't what was important right at that moment. All that was important was Blaine and whatever the hell he had planned for this night. Kurt walked up the steps feeling hopeful. But all of his worries went out the window when Blaine opened the door in a suit. With his hair down and curly, the way Kurt had mentioned he preferred it. Kurt felt like melting right there. Blaine looked so incredibly handsome and dapper. Kurt couldn't get over it, But he was pushed back into reality when Blaine gave him a sweet smile and said

"Come on Kurt, I have a lot to talk to you about…"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I want the dinner scene to be an entire chapter long. And I didn't want to skip all of this day. Next Chapter will be posted soon, im so excited to write it.  
xx-Lizz

Continue?


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt walked through the doors of the old building with Blaine, not knowing what to expect. How had Blaine managed to get this building any ways? Blaine turned to Kurt and stopped him.

"Kurt, I need to show you something. We have a lot to talk about."

"O-okay…" Kurt said nervously.

Blaine opened a curtain and there in front of Kurt was a stage. Full of roses and candles, there was a table set in the middle of the stage. Kurt thought that his jaw could of hit the floor at this point. The table was set for two and was lined with rose petals. Kurt hesitated before taking a few steps forward. Stopping again to take it all in, before finally sitting in a chair. Blaine sat down on the other side of the table and reached for Kurt's hands. He held Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt, I want you to know that I really care about you. I honestly don't know what took me so long to realize it. You're a remarkable person and your so kind, and sweet. But before I really get into what I want to say, I think we should eat. It'll get cold by the time I'm done explaining everything."

The taller boy sat and stared at his food for a few moments before nodding softly and picking up his fork. His mind was going crazy, with wonder about what the hell Blaine was going to tell him. The food was delicious to put it mildly. Kurt knew that this all would have been rather pricey, but Blaine was well off. The thought of Blaine putting a lot of money into this dinner made him even more nervous. Sitting across from Blaine at a candle lit dinner had been a dream come true. The other boy looked gorgeous, as always. His hair was not gelled down like it normally was. Kurt loved it though just the right amount of curl. He'd never admit it but curly hair drove him crazy. A lot of the time while he and Blaine hung out he wanted to just reach over and run his fingers through it. Kurt couldn't help but blush as Blaine looked up at him through is beautiful eyelashes, and gave him a smile. Oh that smile, so full of joy so perfect. Before he met Blaine, Kurt had no idea how to describe perfect. Now whenever the word was mentioned he couldn't help but think of the short boy whom he loved. After they had both finished eating Blaine poured Kurt more water and looked up at him.

"I want you to know that I mean everything I'm saying Kurt. Don't think otherwise for even a second. I have so much to say to you, but I think the most important thing right now is… How do you feel about… this?"

"Well. I-I feel confused. I know that I love you, and that you say you love me. But I have all these questions and doubts in my head. I never feel like it's the right time to say something or ask you the questions. Blaine I've been waiting for you, I didn't want to push anything, and end up ruining our friendship. You're the most important person in my life."

Blaine sat and stared at Kurt for a moment before opening his mouth to speak and closing it a few times. Kurt didn't know what Blaine was feeling, his eyes were so full of emotion and yet nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Kurt…"

"The only thing that confuses me is that you were so 'in love' with Jeremiah, and now you 'love' me. Blaine it seems a little off doesn't it? I'm not saying that I don't want you to love me, because I do. I've dreamed about the day you would tell me you loved me. Fact of the matter is that you clearly fall very fast Blaine, and I honestly love you. I helped you through Jeremiah; I even went with you to the GAP. That was painful, watching you trying to seduce another guy. I need to know that I have your entire heart Blaine."

Blaine jaw dropped at Kurt's words, why would he bring up Jeremiah at a time like this? Did Kurt honestly think that Blaine wasn't in love with him? Even after this dinner and the theatre, the rose's the… everything. All of this was so, surreal and he defiantly understood why Kurt would feel that way, but what he would have to understand is that it took all of those things happening for Blaine to realize that he had loved Kurt all along.

"Maybe your right Kurt. Maybe I do need to think things over, it is kind of sudden. I really… really care about you Kurt, don't ever think differently. But I think your right and I need to take some time to think things over. This is where I leave I think, I need to be alone and think for a while. Ill call Nick and Jeff and tell them to come pick you up. Goodbye Kurt."

With that said Blaine stood up and left the theatre. Kurt sat there, alone at a romantic dinner setting. On a stage, Blaine was gone and that was all there was to it. Kurt didn't know what to think at this point, yes he meant everything he said but he honestly thought that Blaine would disagree and they'd run into each other's arms and be together finally. The exact opposite happened, He agreed and they were in no way together. Nick and Jeff appeared seemingly out of no where and rushed onto the stage.

"Holy shit, Blaine really went all out for you didn't he Kurtsie?" Jeff said

"…Yeah, seems that way." Kurt said sadly before adding "and don't ever call me 'Kurtsie' again."

"Woah, wait. I expected you two to be back in your hotel room getting your gay on. Why are you here alone and why did Blaine sound like he was crying when he called us? What the fuck happened?" Nick asked.

"Well, I said some things… he agreed. He left. That's all there is too it."

"Whatever you said must have been pretty bad. I haven't heard Blaine cry since he first transferred to Dalton. We found him in abandoned hallways weeping all the time. That was 2 years ago."

"Unless you count him crying to sappy movies. Then again, he cries even when the movies aren't sappy. Heh, wimp."

"Jeff please shut up. I just told Blaine that he went from Jeremiah to me really fast. It wasn't all that bad… was it?"

"Kurt, I can't even believe you would bring that up. After the entire thing with Jeremiah, and you told him that you thought it was you he was singing to. Everything seemed to become crystal clear to Blaine."

"Not that we didn't already know he was in love with you. Before he transferred all we ever heard about was how amazing your eyes were, and how perfect your hair was. The kid's got it bad for you Kurt. Real bad."

Jeff and Nick seemed so sure of everything they had just said. It didn't seem like them at all. They were out of character, Nick and Jeff constantly joked and were always hyper. This though, was one of the strangest things Kurt had ever seen. But hearing it from them, listening to what they were saying, Suddenly everything seemed so clear.

"I'm a real idiot. You know that?" Kurt stated.

"No your not Kurt, how were you supposed to know all of this. Blaine never raved about you, to you. It was always us that had to hear about it."

Kurt left the theatre and went to sit in the car, being joined by Nick and Jeff straight away. Once they arrived at the hotel room, Kurt flopped on the bed and cried until he fell into a deep sleep. The boy barely stirred when Blaine entered the room and lay down on the couch to sleep.

_A/N This chapter. Took me forever to write. I kept thinking of ways to make it less cheesy and more real._

S_orry for the way it turned out. The idea seemed right at the moment. But don't worry, there is still hope for our boys!_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt sat on a park bench, just people watching. He was starting to feel boarder line creepy though; he'd been sitting there for a good 3 hours. He had no reason to be on the bench, Other than that he wanted to be out of the hotel room before Blaine was awake. It had been 2 days, since the dinner, Kurt still couldn't stand to look Blaine in the eye without having the urge to cry. How could he of been so stupid? Blaine sat across from him at a candle lit dinner, and confessed his feelings for Kurt. But was that good enough? Apparently not. He would never understand why he made himself think those things, sure he was a diva, but who didn't have a little self doubt every now and then. He would imagine that Blaine was in better shape then he was, after all Blaine had left by choice. He could of protested Kurt's words but he chose not too. That thought alone hurt Kurt's feelings the most, Blaine was claiming to be in love with him, but with little protest from Kurt. Out the door he went. Kurt sighed and lay back on the bench watching the clouds fly past.

As much as he would of liked to be genuinely smiling and laughing with the Warblers, Blaine was forcing his smile and laughter, all that was on his mind was Kurt. He had regretted walking out of the theatre as soon as he did. Hell he regretted everything he said, the way he must of made Kurt feel. It broke his heart, to think of Kurt crying and being hurt all because he was an idiot. He knew he loved Kurt; it was the only thing in his life he was sure of. But listening to him doubt his love so much, it was too much to handle. He thought the only proper thing to do was agree, but then by agreeing he had hurt the only thing he truly loved in this world. He knew he had to make this all right; the question was how to go about doing it. The last time he tried to go all out it didn't exactly end well. He needed Kurt in his life Kurt was his everything? Every night when he entered the hotel room after Kurt he would stand over the bed and fight with himself until he couldn't muster the courage to slip in beside him and just hold the other boy. Maybe that was all it was going to take to get Kurt back though? To just hold him while he slept silently. Blaine had to do this; he wasn't about to lose Kurt now. It had been decided he was doing this.

As 5:00pm neared all the Warblers gathered outside the Art showing at a random museum. None of the boys really cared what they were performing at. They were in New York the fact that they had to perform was just a formality to the wonderful trip. The performance seemed to fly by, no one really taking notice to the boys as they sang softly while people observed the artwork before them. Once they were off the clock many of the boys decided to go to dinner together, seeing as they hadn't seen much of Kurt or Blaine for the past few days, they all urged the boys to come. Reluctantly they both agreed and set off down the street with the rest of the Warblers. Stopping at a disgusting looking pizza place, they all pilled in and found the largest table. Taking their seats and enjoying the pizza, The Warblers were a family. Just like New Directions had been, but this family didn't have nearly as much drama. Everyone fit together do well, there were no 'Diva-offs' or, fighting for solos. They all just went with the flow of things.

As they left the pizza place, Blaine pulled Wes and David aside and informed the others that they were going for coffee and short walk. Blaine needed his best friends right now. Well, and he needed to be away from the room until Kurt was sleeping peacefully on the Queen sized bed. After stopping for the coffees the boy walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. At First, none of them spoke. It was Wes who broke the silence.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on with you and Kurt? You've been so distant from each other."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you two speak since you took him to the dinner? What the hell happened?" David asked with force.

"It doesn't matter. We both said some things, it just didn't go as anticipated."

"Blaine what the fuck does that even mean. It's us. Wes and David. Drop the preppy uniform boy act and tell us the truth."

"Ugh. You guys are so pushy. Remind me why you're my best friends?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"No trying to change the subject. Start talking." Pushed David.

As Blaine re-told the story of the dinner, and the following days, Wes and David shared knowing glances with each other before they said in unison.

"Blaine you're a dumb ass."

Blaine gave the boys questioning looks. They both sighed and Wes continued.

"Kurt is in love with you. He wanted you to prove it Blaine, He wants you to scream it from rooftops and all that sappy shit. He's probably been crying a lot, because you walked out instead of saying "that's all in the past, I love you damnit" and then kissing him until he couldn't breathe."

"I-I, Wes how do you know what he's thinking? Have you two been talking to him?" Blaine looked like a little lost puppy dog who was begging for food.

"No we haven't spoken to him, no one has. He's waiting for you to speak to him and tell him how much you love him idiot."

"David, drop the attitude. If Kurt wanted all of this why wouldn't he talk to me?"

"He didn't leave you sitting alone of a stage Blaine."

"Fuck, how did you two figure this out and I didn't? Kurt probably hates me now. And even if I did tell him how much I loved him, he wouldn't take it seriously because I've been such an ass about it."

"Go Blainey. Run to your Kurt." David said with a softer tone.

And with those words Blaine took off running down the streets of New York, desperate to get to the hotel room now. Before he had hoped to get there while Kurt was asleep. But now it was his greatest fear.

_A/N ; Im updating faster! __**applause!**__  
Thanks to all who review and favorite.  
I love you3  
_

_Continue?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ; Warning to all, slight smut. But since im still a little iffy on writing it, its not the full blown Klainesex. I really hope I didn't suck at writing this. When I was writing It, it wasn't what I had in mind for this chapter at all. Anyways. Read on and enjoy!

Blaine ran the whole 12 blocks to the hotel at which he and Kurt stayed. He ran through the doors and onto the elevator, he didn't have a plan. All he knew was the he loved Kurt. That was all that should matter. He hoped Wes and David had been right, because at this point if they weren't he would kill them. All that mattered in his world right now was Kurt, finding him and re-telling him everything. Holding Kurt in his arms, kissing Kurt, having Kurt finally be his. Walking down the seemingly never-ending hallway he finally arrived outside the door to the room. He hesitated; he didn't know why he was hesitating. Gathering all the courage he had inside him. He unlocked the door and walked in. He heard the shower running. _Dammit, He's in the shower._ Blaine mentally slapped himself; he knew Kurt took showers at this time. At least this gave him time to actually plan out what he wanted to say. Well, at least he thought that until he heard the shower turn off and he heard Kurt shuffling inside. _Fuck, of course it would happen to me. _He tried to throw something together in his head quickly. That's when Kurt walked out of the bathroom. And Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to Kurt, and before the other boy got even a word out, Blaine's lips were on his.

This kiss was different then any other kiss the two boys had shared. This one wasn't slow and hesitant. This kiss was full of all the things Blaine wanted Kurt to hear, and everything Kurt needed Blaine to know. This kiss was desperate and forceful, Blaine pushed Kurt over to the couch and sat down beside him, and not once letting their lips break apart. The fear of what could be said once the kiss was over was at the front of Blaine's mind. But Blaine didn't care about that now, he needed to be closer to Kurt. The kiss was wonderful, but it wasn't enough. Blaine had tasted heaven and he didn't want to let it go, ever. He needed more of it, he needed the feeling of Kurt's skin on his, and he craved to hear Kurt say his name in a way that only he would ever hear. He moved to lay Kurt down; he needed to feel Kurt under him, over him. Anything. Lying on top of Kurt, Blaine felt the rush it was never enough. _He's wearing to many clothes. Why are we even wearing clothes again?_ Blaine asked himself. He moved his hands to the hem of Kurt's shirt and began to lift it over his head. He got no protests from Kurt, which must've meant Kurt wanted this just as bad as he did right? Once Kurt was rid of his shirt, Blaine took off his own covering Kurt's body with his once more he felt all the blood rush south once having the skin on skin contact, he could feel that Kurt had the same problem he did. He pulled out of the kiss and looked deep into Kurt's eyes, hoping that Kurt would understand what he was saying. When Kurt gave him a soft knowing smile, Blaine covered his lips with his again.

Blaine lost all consciousness when Kurt grinded his hips up against Blaine's. The taller boy moaned into Blaine's mouth and Blaine took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth, Kurt seemed shocked but quickly he gave into the pleasure and his tongue was wrestling with Blaine's. The smaller boy had no idea what was going through his mind as he thrust down into Kurt's hips. He moaned at the friction and immediately needed more of it. He continued to thrust down onto Kurt, needing more and more of the boy. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and sat up. Looking Blaine in the eyes he said. 

"Bed, we need to be on the bed. Now."

"I couldn't agree more. Your so right."

Blaine got up off the couch and pulled Kurt with him, crashing down onto the bed. And covering Kurt's lips with his Blaine started to regain his thoughts; _this is too fast isn't it? Oh god, what are we doing? "Mmmsogood". _Blaine lost his thoughts when Kurt's hands traveled south and undid the button of Blaine's jeans, understanding that Kurt needed more of this too. He reached down and did the same to Kurt's. The boys both hesitated before beginning to pull off there jeans simultaneously. The two boys were clad only in their boxers now. They both took in the sight of their partner. Neither of them had been seen in such a manner before. This was the first of many firsts they would share together. But Blaine knew that this wasn't the time to take Kurt fully. Well, he thought that until Kurt breathed out.

"I want you to have all of me Blaine. All of me."

Blaine sat in shock, needing to understand what Kurt was asking. Hell he knew was Kurt was asking, but he didn't know if he was ready. He needed Kurt in that way. He needed Kurt, in every way. He nodded and then sheepishly asked.

"Kurt, do you… do you have…?"

Kurt looked puzzled for a minute before it dawned on him what Blaine was asking. He nodded and walked over to his duffle bag, he reached in a pulled out the condom and a small bottle of lube. Tossing them to Blaine, Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He reached over to Blaine and looked into his eyes. Blaine smiled at him and he muttered.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

The two boys had never felt closer to anyone before in the moments of sex. The pure ecstasy of it all, the boys never dropped their eye contact. Blaine had been so gentle, and he knew Kurt was hurting, no matter how much Kurt tried to tell him it was fine. Blaine felt his heart warm when Kurt looked him in the eyes and said

"Courage right?" 

The boys fell into a sound sleep wrapped in each others arms, neither caring or worrying about the past week. All that mattered now was that they had each other. Kurt was finally Blaine's. Blaine was finally Kurt's. They were in love and no one would take that from them.

_A;N ; Continue?_


	13. Chapter 13

He was running, He held onto the hand that was in his like it was the last thing he would ever do. Maybe because it could be the last thing he ever did. He chanced a sideways glance at the hand and then up to the person to which it belonged. Kurt's face stared back at him. But this wasn't the Kurt he loved; this was Kurt sad, and broken. He was in tears; he wasn't smiling at Blaine like he usually did. What had he done to make his love look this way? Slowly, Kurt slipped his hand out of Blaine's and began to run faster, leaving Blaine to the fate of the darkness behind him. But not before shooting a glance back and saying in a whispery voice,

"You broke me Blaine."

Blaine awoke with tears streaming down his face the bed was empty. He heard the water running from the shower. He sighed; he needed so desperately for Kurt to hold him. His heart leapt when the water stopped running. 5 minutes later Kurt emerged from the bathroom looking beautiful as always. Blaine glanced at him with a sad smile. Kurt immediately knew something was wrong with Blaine he walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Taking the curly haired boy in his arms.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked genuinely concerned for the boy.

"Oh nothing, its silly. You'll laugh at me if I tell you" Blaine looked away at the wall.

"Blaine, im not going to laugh. If I thought this was funny I wouldn't be holding you right now. Would I?"

"I guess not. I just… it was just a bad dream."

"What happened in this dream Hun?"

"I was running, with you. But when I looked at you, you were crying. You let go of my hand, looked back at me and you said 'You broke me Blaine' then I was taken into darkness. I couldn't stand to see you like that. I-I love you so much, K-Kurt I want you to be my boyfriend. If you'll have me, I feel like I need you."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes before he tackled the smaller boy onto the bed and kissed his cheeks wildly with so much force Blaine's cheeks turned red from the contact.

"Blaine, two things. One, it was only a dream and I hope you will never break me. And two, OF COURSE ILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! Blaine, I love you."

Blaine turned his face towards Kurt's he pressed his lips to Kurt's, his life felt perfect. Kurt was all he would ever need, the warmth of his body wrapped around him. The love he felt radiating off the boy. Blaine was content with his life. Hell, he was more than content. He was down right ecstatic about it. Seemingly perfect.

"Blaine, this is wonderful but I don't know if I like the idea of sitting around in the hotel room all day. As lovely as the room is, were in New York, see if some of the Warblers want to go to lunch? I'll call Nick and Jeff, and you can call Wes and David. I'm sure those 4 are dying to know what happened. I assume it was one of those boys that got you to come back to the room and ravish me last night?"

"Ravish? Really Kurt? Hah, uh yeah, Wes and David might have explained it to me. Because honestly I'm a little slow at times."

"Well, at least you understand now. I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. Now, call Nick and Jeff tell them to meet you here, in the lobby."

"And you call Wes and David and do the same."

After two short phone calls and a lot of unanswered questions, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were all standing in the lobby staring at each other. Wondering why the two boys had called them there. Blaine hadn't mentioned Kurt and the other two joining them, and neither had Kurt. Which only confused the boys more. Finally after about 10 minutes of waiting, Blaine and Kurt emerged from the elevator looking happier then the others had seen them. Jeff noticed first and latched onto Nick screaming, 

"OH MY GOD. NICK THEY ARE FUCKING TOGETHER! THEY GOT IT ON! OH MY GOD!" Jeff squealed like a child.

"JEFFY. YOUR CORRECT" Kurt said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Are you serious? You're together? Dating, Each other?" Wes asked

"Absolutely my Asian friend." Blaine said with a smile.

All of the boys stood with smiles on their faces before Nick said,

"Seriously though, lunch?"

All the boys laughed and left the hotel. Looking for a café of some kind.

_A/N ; I know its short, but im so tired. I need sleep! Update will be soon !_

Continue?


End file.
